


Sex With Your Target

by SamuelJames



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny does more than kiss Carlito to sell his cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex With Your Target

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Sex With Your Target_   
>  _**Pairing:** Carlito Solano/Johnny Tuturro_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+_   
>  _**Summary:** Johnny does more than kiss Carlito to sell his cover._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for a six sentence themed day at Comment Fic for the prompt  Graceland, Johnny/Carlito or Johnny/Paul or Paul/Mike, rough hands_   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Carlito Solano is not slow or careful when it comes to stripping Johnny down, hands tugging at his belt and fuck this is supposed to be a cover but Johnny is part shit scared and part horny as hell from the efficient way Carlito exposes him and runs his hands over Johnny's body like it's his to take.

Carlito puts a hand on Johnny's chest pushing him back against the wall and strips off with Johnny's eyes on him but before he's aware of Carlito moving, his target is gripping his hips yanking Johnny close for a kiss before bending him over the bed with whispered promises of rocking Johnny's world and Johnny would make a smart comment but with someone so volatile it's wiser to keep his mouth shut.

The click of a cap is so loud and Johnny tenses, not because he doesn't know what he's doing but because he's about to be very vulnerable with a violent man. Carlito taps his thigh telling Johnny to spread his legs and Johnny complies trying to relax, from everything he's seen so far he can only imagine that this will be about Carlito wanting to assert his dominance.

The fingers breaching him are not gentle, in and twisting in a quick fluid motion that makes Johnny gasp which prompts a laugh from Carlito, "you need this, Johnny, I am not a small man and I have no wish to hurt you."

Maybe Carlito means it, actually cares to make this good for both of them, but before Johnny can think on that too much Carlito's hands are on him again, spreading him open for entry.


End file.
